Untamed Love
by Teshi
Summary: Sirius walks in on Remus's slumber. (Remus looked beautiful even in sleep, especially in sleep, and it seemed to fit him so well. He deserved it). Drabble, very short story.


Title: Untamed Love

Rating: PG-13

Comments/Summary: Remus walks in on Remus's slumber. _Remus looked beautiful even in sleep, especially in sleep, and it seemed to fit him so well. He deserved it._

~~~

"I'm home!"

There was no answer. 

Sirius Black dropped his motorcycle bag onto the table with a small _thud_ along with his keys (_clank) and a deep sigh. It had been a long time since he had been able to enjoy the sincere quiet of the house; to enjoy the surprising calm that came along with it. His little Godson had just been born a week ago and all hell had broken loose. The mention of the boy, even in his thoughts, always brought a smile to him. _

Thinking of the small, wiggly feet and the shocking green eyes (_just like this mother_, he thought) he made his way into the kitchen – where a tasty aroma was wafting from. "Remus?" Again, no answer. "Remus, are you home?" Shrugging, he bent to look down into the stove. _Ah, ginger snaps_, he smiled at the fond memory. He knew, somehow, that Remus was going to make them today. He always made them on special occasions (or after, mostly), it was a tradition of his.

After a moments hesitation Sirius plucked one of the cookies that had already been made and, thinking of relaxing his tired muscles, went to take a nap. 

And came up short.

Cookie half way to his mouth, he spotted a beautiful sight: a brown lump of a gorgeous werewolf spread out on the couch peacefully sleeping. His heat melted into a thousand pieces as he gazed upon his lover. Slowly, afraid of waking the sleeping creature, as if sneaking up on a napping lion, he made his way over to the couch; he crouched down onto his knees and looked his full. 

Eyelashes of sandy gold fluttered consistently under bangs that oh so rightly framed his young face. Remus looked beautiful even in sleep, especially in sleep, and it seemed to fit him so well. He deserved it. This beautifulness. In the real world people feared werewolves—feared them because they were afraid of the monster that lived underneath the skin. Just underneath, hardly able to restrain, hardly able to hold himself back. But Remus did all that and more. He had faith and hope and above all love and that was what set him apart. That was what made him different; made him able to triumph over all and everything he saw. He was better then them, and only _he_ could stay that way.

Sirius lifted a shaky hand, tears starting to pluck at his eyelids. _Oh, Remus_, his heart ached. _Oh, Remus. Why does your life have to be so hard? As if the sleeping werewolf could hear his thoughts and feel his pain, he stirred, his arm reaching behind his head as his eyebrows arched down. He ran a finger down his cheek, wiping up the tears that broke free from amber eyes he could not see._

"Remus," he breathed, leaning in and kissing his wet lips. Remus parted his mouth, moaned, and lived. Sirius leaned back on his heels, smiling at his still sleeping lover. Love, overwhelmed his heat and soul. Love, made him catch his breath, hold on for dear life. Love, was the one true thing that kept him alive, that kept him able to go on from day to day. 

Love for this one man who was sleeping in front of him. 

Love for the man who opened his eyes and gazed into his soul as if he was the only other in the universe. 

The only one that mattered.

"Hey," the words barely heard, but he wasn't listening anyways. He just kissed him, showed him how much he loved him, how much he _needed to love him, just by kissing him. _

_Untamed_, the word fluttered through his mind. Their love was untamed, wild and free just like they were when they used to romp through the forest playful and happy. Their past, their present and their future contained themselves and nothing but themselves and Sirius felt it in the kiss they shared. Felt it just the way he felt Remus's lips sliding over his own, Remus's hand gripping the hair at the back of his neck to pull him closer. The same way he felt Remus's moan vibrate against his mouth and travel straight to his groin. The man drove him crazy—the same way it _was_ crazy. 

_Untamed_, it meant so much, it said so much. It meant free from ridicule and anger. Free from harsh words and new books, bruises and restrained laughter.

_Untamed_, the way Remus was every month, howling with such force and built up anger, yet free and loving it, free and needing it. 

"Love me," he whispered into Remus's panting mouth. 

"I do," he answered, just as breathless. 

"Need me," came the reply. 

Remus hummed throatily as he planted lazy kisses on Sirius's shoulder. He bit down and Sirius gasped as the word flew back into his mind. _Untamed, like a bite that says only love.  Then, licking the sting that wasn't really a sting away, Remus leaned back against the pillows, smiling up at his beautiful lover. "Yes," he whispered, taking Sirius's fingers with his own. _

Twined, their fingers looked as though they were connected; as though they were one. And that was how he felt, being there, or not being there. He felt as if they were one. One mind, one body, one common love. 

One untamed love. 


End file.
